dogseatingdogs6fandomcom-20200214-history
The Forman Gang
The Forman Gang is a sinister organisation led by Forman Fouse later Namrof and serves as the main antagonistic clan in the DogsEatingDogs6 series consists of many bosses and enemies, many of them include foot soldiers like rats but also common enemies like horses AKA FormGangers as well. Their objective is to aid their master and take over BarksVille. The Gang is created by an unknown being who influenced harmless animals, inanimate objects and machines though they were unaware that it was him as they already aided with Forman anyway. History All three main villains (Forman, Namrof and Dementicon) have launched attacks, heists and surprises on BarksVille and other surrounding lands upon conquering them. Forman Fouse Begins The Forman Gang first appear in Forman Fouse Begins to help their master Forman Fouse. Rupert and PengChill are introduced as top commanders and brutes to stop the dogs. But after Forman's defeat after he lands on a machine that spawns minions, they disappear from existence with the exception of two. Rise of the SuperSpy Dogs They return in Rise of The SuperSpy Dogs where Forman hires more and more minions each time for more attacks and heists in BarksVille. Rupert and PengChill make a return again as well as new members including Nekcihc, Patch, Esoonretaw, Namrof, Monkeyface and Larry. They also own a death airship called The Doomsday Shark to cause terror in the sky. Adventure Dogs In Adventure Dogs, Forman raids BarksVille museum and steals 4 relics and one lands on Sheldon's head controlling him. The Forman Gang aid Rupert, Namrof, Patch, PengChill and Sheldon when they sense Vinny's presence. He fights Forman on the way several times as well new members ShadowSqueak and Earl before The Forman Gang surrenders in the end. Dial P for Patch They return in Dial P For Patch where they capture Wendell, Bruce, Thatch, Cleveland, Winston, Butthead, Beavis and McTavish and imprisoned them in the rebuilt Doomsday Shark. Earl, Rick(also a new member), Larry, ShadowSqueak, Rupert, PengChill and Namrof also help out with Forman and Patch. Vinny The Watchdawg Much later in Vinny The Watchdawg, Forman hires Rupert, Rick, Larry, ShadowSqueak, PengChill and Namrof along with two more members: Gund and Mr. Bean. The Forman Gang brainwash 3 dogs as fortress guardians but they all got defeated by Vinny along with Forman. Double Trouble Forman and his gang break out of BarksVille Prison in Double Trouble and are now in pairs to stop Vinny: Mr. Bean and Rupert, Rick and Larry, Earl and PengChill, Gund and ShadowSqueak and to be fought last, Namrof and Forman. They got all defeated before Forman is fought in his skeletal and giga form but he ends up defeated regardless. Vinny and Forman: Best Frenemies Mr. X Strikes Back The Forman Wars Revenge of the Forman Gang sraW ratS: The Fury Awakens Return of the Evil Rat Bark to the Future The Deathly Shadow Battle For BarksVille: Animal Warfare Members Leaders * Forman - First Founder and Leader (until redemption) * Namrof - New Leader * Dementicon - Creator (temporary) * Dr. Wally (temporary) * The Ratdroid (temporary) The Homicide Squad * PengChill * Namrof (until Forman's redemption) * Rupert * Gund * Mr. Bean * Rick * Larry * ShadowSqueak (until The Deathly Shadow) * Earl * Sneerkat (deceased) * Bigsby Notable Members/ Fortress Guardians * Formgantuar * Formclops * Aris The Bonimal * Ant-Juan * ClipClop * Esoonretaw * Nehkcihc * Patch (temporary) * Tyrannotron * QualmDog * CrackDog * GutenDawg * PengTron * Molebot * Jacque Hammer * Devil Dragon * Yellow Devil (DogsEatingDogs6) * Dawg Devil * Blockhead Dawg * Hot Dawg * Sugna * Sammy Slicer * Solomon Sharpshooter * Simon Basher * Kulta Crossbones * Mecha Dragon * D.O.G Robots * Fohrok * Mecha Devil * Gund Jr. * Gamma (DogsEatingDogs6) * Dalek XXL * Shurtle Sub * Vinny Clone * Mega Jaws * Walroast * Queen Bumble * Kopaka (DogsEatingDogs6) * Ornamentus Rex * Twitwho * Hell Beast * Magma Devil * D.O.C Robots * Trojan Titan * Sans (DogsEatingDogs6) * Magfire * Rat Pirate Captain * Pirate Bomber * Big Bad Bartender * Hammer Head * Ratplosive * The Knighway Rat * RatBat * Ratman Torch * Team Fortnitress * Supreme Skeleton Brother * Sharks with Feckin Laser Beams (boss) * Jasper The Unfriendly Ghost * Cyberaptor * Squinto * Volderat * Dick Fury * Snatch * Formrof Troops * AlphaGangers * BetaGangers * DeltaGangers * GammaGangers * Insectos * FormGantuars * Rattus * Elite Rattus * Rattus Ref * Formtowers * Ratfaces * Cavalons * FormLobbers * Pengas * Frostbites * Mechanized and Armored Destroyers * Formbies * Disgruntled FormGangers * Dry Rats * Jacko-Bombers * Ghastlies * Ghast Masks * Crocks * Jaws * Mecha Ghast Masks * Rabbots * Robo-Tavish * Robot Chickens * Forman Clones * Mine Dogs * Spawndogs * Karate-Beat-Alls * Blizards * Wheels and the Ratmans * Micro Stars * Formsabers * Sharks with Feckin Laser Beams * For Flocks Sake * Mecha-Raptors * Formceratops * Stone Age Gangers * Egypt Gangers * Pirate Seas Gangers * First Mates * Wild West Gangers * Formdits * Asian Dynasty Gangers * Bomb Voyages * Dark Age Gangers * Jousters * ShadowClones * Ice Age Gangers * Future Gangers * Weapon Wielders * JailGangers Weapons Created * Rat-Copter * Copter Von Death * MegaRat 5000 * Mighty Mouse 9000 * MegaRat 7000 * Forman Machine * Forman Machine 2.0 * The Doomsday Shark * Death Rat * Shark Sub * D€$TR0Y€R * Final Boss Archive * Boobeam Trap * Doomsday Project * ShockBoard * Conveyor Belt Trap Room * Namrof-Mecha Tank * Namrof Slot Machine * Ultimate Fighting Obliterator * Mechaladon * The Hex Hideouts * Lair of the Gang * Trap Castle * Dry Dry Castle * Water Castle * Shiver Castle * Sheldon's Castle * Shadow Fort * Shadow Castle * Castle Ratsylvania * Forman's Castle * Forman's Flying Fortress * Mr. X's Fortress * Dr. Wally's Skull Castle * Forman's Orbital Lair * Stalin's Fortress * Namrof's Castle * Stone Age * Ancient Egypt * Pirate Seas * Wild West * Asian Dynasty * Dark Ages * Ice Age * BarksVille of the Future * Oblivion * PengChill's Ice Palace * Dementicon's Shadow Palace Category:Villains Category:Organisations Category:Terrorists Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Armies Category:Groups